Serio Xigat
Serio Xigat (Otherwise known as Reiken) is an acclaimed Mandalorian Colonel in the Mandalorian Empire. He has proved many times of his prominent skill in hand-to-hand combat as well in creating and exploding bombs and violently crawling his way up to the top of bounty lists giving him the nickname Lord Destruction. He fathered a child out of a wedlock named Haley Xigat with a crazed Sith named Elysium Pendragon many years ago but remains estranged to his illegitament daughter. Serio saw his mentor, Marcus Calson, as a father to him as Marcus trained him in the ways of the Mandalorian with Tristan Aparo and Demagola, both of whom he sees as his brother and sister. History Reiken grew up in the Xigat clan on Mandalore. There he leanred all he knows about fighting, survival, and how to shed meaninlgess emotions. His mother and father were both Imperial soldiers regardless of Mandalorian decent and grew Reiken with his people on Mandalore letting the military take care of him. One day deep in the Dxun jungle during a survival mission with the other boys while Reiken was thriteen him and the rest were cornered by many Bomas. Reiken knew he could win with only a vibro knife as did the others. It was then sonething within his woke up and Reiken concentrated hard to unleash a strong force lightning which he had never even come close to do even at his adult age that destroyed each Bomas. Even though he showed great power the kids with Reiken began to avoid him being confused at his abilities. It wasn't long before Reiken found himself alone and started to hate his force powers. When his mother and father found out Reiken was force sensitive they took him away from Dxun and brought him to the Sith to train to become one to work under the Imperials like them. Reiken finished his childhood under the Sith learning and training, but he still kept most of his Mandalorian roots even wearing his armor in battle. Having joined the Sith Academy Reiken was taught well in arts of the darkside of the force. During his training he met a young ten named Elise Pendragon. From first glance you'd think she was a nice and sweet person however you'd be wrong. Elise was a psycho and hurt Reiken on a regular basis. Reiken immediately told her off and got into many fights with her being bitter enemies throughout the Academy. Reiken wasn't a fan of force abilities for his Mandalorian honor wouldn't permit him to use it often. He mostly learned the arts of lightsaber combat instead of anything else. Reiken became very skilled in lightsaber combat, but only liked to use one saber. When he reached the age of twenty Reiken was at the top of his class. However all was not well. Reiken one day got heavily hammered at Dreshdae cantina on Korriban and actually seduced Elise who was under the influence as well. The next couple of days Reiken found out he had impregnated Elise and that he was going to be a father, Reiken nearly cried not out of joy, but sadness for he was going to be stuck with his worst enemy Elise. Reiken soon graduated from the Academy for his lightsaber skills and embarked to Mandalore to become a Mandalorian soldier like he dreamed. However Elise dropped out and followed Reiken against his will and threatened him if he tried to ditch her. It was the worst nine monthes in Reiken life for ELise was more violent against him then ever. He found it even harder because Elise would not leave him alone even when she was moody. When the nine monthes was over Reiken was well on his way on becoming a Mandalorian soldier. Elise had given birth to a healthy girl she named Haley and took her to Anaxes and away from Reiken in spite. Reiken however got to see Haley sometimes, but it was rare that Elise would even be nice to him. However when in Mandalorian battles this didnt matter much to him. Reiken went far and was liked by his Mandalorian peers for his sense of humor and well told stories. He was also courageous and willing to accept any challenge in the battle circle. Eventually Reiken met a man by the name of Mark Calson who became his superior squad captain. He also met the uptight Tristan Aparo who Reiken usually said 'cramp his style' which Mark hardly cared about. Soon enough Mark had told Reiken and Aparo he brought another Mandalorian named Mariemaia. Reiken wasn't too fond of her from the beginning for she was weak and fragile to be a Mandalorian. However over time he lightened up to her and said he'd never harm her since she was Mark's niece. Eventually a war came to Dxun and Mark, Reiken, and Aparo was called to war against renegade Mandalorians who had a few Sith warriors on their side. THe three Mandalorians fought hard with the rest, but Reiken was saddened when he heard Mark was killed in battle leaving Mariemaia orphaned. He felt sorry for the little eight year old after the battle that she lost her only living realitive. To honor her family Reiken was able to enroll Mariemaia into the Onderon Academy which her family did before her. Having seen Mariemaia Reiken longed to see his own daughter and went to ELise on Anaxes. Now Reiken hated her bitch mother, but he decided for Haley's sake he'd get along with her. After many days on Anaxes Reiken was able to get on the goodside of Elise. They actually took care of Haley like a family, but it was short lived when Reiken was called back to the Mandalorians. Years passed by and Reiken was given a new superior when another war against the renegades came along on Dantooine, however his new superior shocked him for it was the now grown Mariemaia. Reiken was once reunited with Aparo and Mark's niece and they reformed the triple attack pair they once were when Mark was around. Mariemaia, Reiken, and Aparo were incharge to storm one of the renegade headquarters which they did with their automatic rifles in hand. It was the most dangerous mission of Reiken's life as renegades were everywhere, but he mostly feared Mariemaia would be killed in the storm, but she proved him wrong, she was an excellent shooter. They were storming and shooting for hours. It lasted about a day, but when they reached the central headquarters they found themselves as heroes. At a ceremony at war's end Mariemaia, Reiken, and Aparo were awarded the badges of honor for their brave and courageous capture of the renegade headquarters. After that the triple were inseperable on Dxun. It wasn't all fun and games because some time after Mariemaia began to question honor because her realization of the wars and her uncle's death. Eventually she was infuriated and left the Mandalorians on a bad note. Reiken couldnt believe it had happened and didnt hold a grudge against Mariemaia for her had sworn not to harm her, he merely just wanted to forget about it however he didnt agree she was a dar'manda because she was only a half Mandalorian. However Reiken moved past this and continued his work for the Mandalorians which he held dear. Years has passed and Reiken was made a senior officer within the Mandalorian Empire. However his old teamate Mariemaia had contacted him and wanted him to join her New Republic as a colonel, but Reikan declined. Although after an allaince was forged with the Mandalorians and the New Republic, Reiken decided he would honor his oath to serve Mark Calson's family and joined the New Republic as long as they remained in friendly terms with the Mandalorians... Personality Reiken is a military man. He cool and calm when outside of battle and loves a very good fight. Reiken loved to tell stories of his life and likes alot of company. He has a very loose sense of humor as well as strong honor. In a fight Reiken can be cold and merciless and believes well that all is fair in war. He rarly uses his force abilties for his thinks it gives his enemies an unfair disadvantage. Category:Characters Category:Mandalorian Characters